ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
How Rock joined the Tourney Born the son of Mr. Adams, an English curio dealer specializing in rare weapons, Nathaniel William Adams obtained his nickname, "Rock," because of his immense strength. Rock's father had bid on SoulEdge at a secret auction, and was bringing it home on his ship with family on board when the dread pirate Cervantes de Leon attacked. Rock's father ran to the storage room to hide Soul Edge, and his mother ran after to stop him, telling Rock to stay where he was until their return; but they never came back, and the ship sank before they even had the chance. Rock washed up on the shore of the New World, where he learned to live off the land as the Native Americans had been practicing for many centuries before. He tried to join one of the tribes in the area, but they were afraid of the "White Giant," and the only one to befriend him was a young Apache boy, Bangoo, whose parents had been killed in tribal warfare. Rock, by this time an adult, became a father figure to Bangoo. Special Attacks Spike Hammer (Neutral) Rock swings his mace like a hammer and says "SCREAM!". Wild Hammer (Side) Rock swings his mace like a baseball bat while saying "Time to FLY!". Rock Fall (Up) This is a recovery move. Rock says "I'll crush you!", jumps high, then lands on his butt. Cyclone Hammer (Down) Rock says "This is the end!" and sweeps the stage's floor with his mace. Hyper Crush (Hyper Smash) Rock shouts "BANGOO!!!" and smashes his opponent(s) with his mace. Roar of the Brave Earth (Final Smash) Rock says "Get up, warrior!", then he headbutts one of his opponents twice to knock that opponent to the floor, slams his weapon into his opponent, scurries that opponent around the area while saying "You're in the way!", and then launches it away while saying "Let's see you FLY!". This doesn't cause an automatic K.O., but it still causes heavy damage (approximately 300% damage). Victory Animations #Rock jumps up, says "BANGOO! Did you see THAT?!", and poses. #*Rock jumps up, says "I've finally obtained SoulEdge!", and poses. (Dormammu victories only) #Rock spins his mace clockwise, slams it into the ground, and raises it victoriously, all while saying "If that's all...get outta my sight!". #*Rock spins his mace clockwise, slams it into the ground, and raises it victoriously, all while saying "You are not Alisa Bosconovitch. You are BANGOO Bosconovitch!". (Alisa victories only) #Rock pumps his mace twice and says "Don't get up! There's no 2nd chance!". Trivia *Based on his victory quote against Alisa, there may be another member of the Bosconovitch family - Bangoo Bosconovitch. *Due to Wally Burr's old age, Rock shares his English voice actor with Huang Zhong, Wei Yan, Nemesis T-Type, and Gargamel. *A Fatal Fury character with his first name is set to appear in the sequel. *Rock's rival is the princess of Hyrule, otherwise known as Zelda. His second rival is Jared Hunter. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters